


Reality (2010)

by grosss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosss/pseuds/grosss
Summary: All of this was easy to brush aside, with the rest of the world. It was just what they did.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reality (2010)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at grosssontumlr.tumblr.com
> 
> I wrote this when I was sixteen, in a notebook, inside of a tent on a camping trip. I thought it was good at the time. It isn't good by any means, but I think that it's very cool that we've archived all of these fanfics from so many years ago. 
> 
> I'm going to post this with minimal to no changes, as it is, and might rework it from my adult perspective later. It's cheesy and tacky as hell, but it is what it is. It might be fun to re-write.
> 
> I'm just posting it for the sake of archiving and to celebrate a little slice of fan culture from the 2010s. It's kinda bad, but it's sweet.  
> I had originally dedicated this to my best friend, quote, "for believing in frerard with me." It truly doesn't get more cringey than that, folks. Teenage me scares the l 
> 
> xoxo

On August 15th, 2004, Frank Iero and his girlfriend, Jamia Nestor, took a break. The press wasn’t notified. Neither was the rest of the band. Only Jamia…and Gerard.

Gerard wasn’t with anyone at the time.  
Not a month earlier, he had kissed Frank onstage, in the middle of a show during Warped Tour. Rock bands were meant to do crazy-assed things on stage, right? It wasn’t uncommon. The questions that were asked afterward were answered, with the casual “To make a statement.” No one payed very much attention, aside form the fans, who mostly found it entertaining., and Jamia. Frank had told her the same story Gerard had told the interviewers.  
It was the truth.  
Jamia was an open-minded person. She had nothing against it. That was what Frank liked about her.  
When Gerard had kissed Frank, he had been a bit intoxicated. This was in a time before he was clean and sober. He couldn’t have been too messed up though, because he could remember liking it. This confused him. He had always been an open-minded guy, what with going to college in drag and all; but he had pretty much considered himself straight throughout the years. Although, if he was going to be honest with himself, Frank did look pretty damn good up there on stage.

Frank was embarrassed. At that moment, on that stage, he was happy. Hundreds of girls were screaming in the distance, (which was really only a few feet away,) but all he could hear was his ears ringing. He had a girlfriend. Okay, he admitted to that part.  
He had enjoyed Gerard’s kiss. More than he should have. More than what was appropriate, for what they were trying to do. Gerard had told him afterward, that it was to get a point across. And it certainly did, when it appeared all over the internet the next morning. 

Gerard and Frank never dated. Warped Tour brought two things, as it finished. Frank and Gerard got more varied with the things they did on-stage. Both of them enjoying it as much as the other. As much as the screaming fans, although in a different way.  
On August 11th, Gerard got clean and sober. Around the same time, Frank and his girlfriend took time off. 

Gerard and Frank never dated. What followed that years’ Warped Tour wasn’t just expressed on stage during shows. Frank had told Gerard how he felt. Gerard had mutual feelings. They were young, one of them with a new, clear head, both of them experimenting with themselves. With each other. 

No relationship happened.  
Nothing big, to hide from the media. But something did. Something small, but not insignificant. Kisses shared when their friends weren’t looking. Hugs, more affectionate than usual. An understanding.  
All of this was easy to brush aside, with the rest of the world. It was just what they did. 

One of the most humiliating moments of Gerard’s life happened during an interview, some years later. Frank had grown his hair out. Gerard liked it, it was cute on him. But he kept that to himself. They were answering sent-in questions, from the fans. He was always wary of those.  
As it turned out, he was asked, on camera, if he slept without clothes on. Of course Frank had to contribute. Had to be the smart-ass that he was.  
“When he slept with me he did!”  
Gerard has laughed, nervously. Things were starting to come back to him. Things from those months before. But in fact, they had never slept together. Not once.  
‘It’s only a joke…just Frank joking around..’  
Gerard had somehow answered the question.

On September 3th, 2007, Gerard got married. Frank was there, a part of the ceremony. He was back together with Jamia at that time, without regrets. He loved her. And he liked Gerard’s new wife, she was good for him. Frank felt only the smallest pang of sadness when the bride and groom kissed. But it was still there, nonetheless. 

Gerard did not wish to be with Frank, instead of Lindsey. He loved her. He loved him. He loved him, but both he and Frank knew the truth. They both knew that a band’s rhythm guitarist and singer couldn’t be together. At least, not in their particular situation. 

Frank had Jamia. Gerard had a new life just beginning, and a wife. Frank would also get married. Gerard would have a kid. Frank would love his daughter almost like Gerard did. He didn’t resent Bandit’s mother. He appreciated how beautiful she was. How she looked like her daddy.  
On August 24th, 2010, Frank sat on the floor near the stairs in his home. This was a bit odd, considering the chairs he could have sat in. But he just needed to think, for a moment. To remember. Six years ago, his friend Gerard he were in the middle of…something.  
Something had happened. It had potential to lead anywhere. He could be sharing this very house with Gerard.  
But he wasn’t. He had Jamia. He would soon have two daughters. His life had gone in another direction, along with Gerard’s. But he would always remember.

Gerard thought the stories, the fan fiction about him and Frank was amusing.  
It was all so horribly wrong.  
They had never had wild sex on the tour bus; the thought made him laugh, but he often reminded himself that they weren’t all misleading.


End file.
